


Our Today

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Mr. Snyder, go be with your boyfriend.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“But I don’t want to.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They stared at each other for a long moment. Reid quietly closed the door. “Why not?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Noah’s awake and I’m so, so glad. I am. And I should be thinking about all the things we’re going to do together once he’s better. But...”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Today

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my old fic from LJ. Set after May 12, 2010 episode. Title from Queen's "Who Wants to Live Forever?"

As Luke neared Jacob’s nursery, he heard Reid’s low voice. The door was ajar, and Luke peeked in without announcing himself. Reid read from a large, yellow book and held a drowsy Jacob in his arms as Katie’s rocking chair moved back and forth smoothly.

“The next morning George did not feel well. He had a tummy-ache and did not want to eat his breakfast. The man was wo—”

The floorboard beneath Luke creaked. _Busted._ He blushed as he opened the door. “Sorry to interrupt.”

Reid regarded him with an expression Luke couldn’t decipher. Then he held the book up. “ _Curious George Goes to the Hospital_.”

“Isn’t Jacob a little young to understand?” Luke whispered.

“It’s an important cautionary tale. I’m teaching him early. Oh, just in case you didn’t get the memo, don’t eat puzzle pieces. Your digestive system will not be happy.”

“I’ll try to remember that.” Luke laughed softly.

“I think he’s out for the count.” Reid stood and gently placed Jacob in his crib. After tucking him in, he grabbed the receiver for the baby monitor and led Luke down the hall. Instead of going to the living room, Reid ducked into a bedroom. _His_ bedroom, Luke realized. Reid closed the door.

“I don’t want to disturb Katie. It’s her night off.”

Luke smiled and pretended that it was completely normal to be standing in Reid Oliver’s bedroom. It was incongruously decorated in pinks and greens and he realized it must be Liberty’s old room. He wondered what Reid’s house in Dallas had looked like. “Yeah, she told me it was your belated Mother’s Day gift. Ice cream, popcorn and a _What Not to Wear_ marathon on the TiVo. She’s having a great time.”

“Of course she is. So, what can I do for you, Mr. Snyder?”

Luke was taken aback by the abrupt subject change. “Um, I just wanted to say thank you.”

“For?”

“For the surgery. For helping Noah.”

“Haven’t we covered this? Multiple times?”

“I just wanted to say it again.” Luke desperately tried to think of another reason for being there and came up empty.

“You’re welcome.”

“Thanks. Great. Okay. I mean...”

Reid yawned widely. “If that’s all, I have some reading to do.” He indicated a stack of medical journals on his fuchsia bedside table and opened the door.

Luke found himself unable to take his eyes off Reid’s bed. _This is where he sleeps. Under a paisley duvet. This is where he..._ “Right. Sorry! I don’t want to keep you.”

“Unless there was something else you wanted to tell me.” Reid raised his eyebrows, waiting, one hand on the doorknob.

“It’s just...I...”

“Mr. Snyder, go be with your boyfriend.”

“But I don’t want to.”

They stared at each other for a long moment. Reid quietly closed the door. “Why not?”

“Noah’s awake and I’m so, so glad. I am. And I should be thinking about all the things we’re going to do together once he’s better. But...”

“But what?” Reid stepped closer.

“But he's not my boyfriend. And all I can think about is you.”

Another step. “So you’re here because you’re attracted to me.”

“No. I’m not attracted to you.”

Reid laughed harshly as he retreated and opened the door again. “Got it. Message received, Luke.”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Luke walked to the door and closed it. Reid waited, motionless. “I meant to say that what I feel for you isn't just attraction. I’m beginning to think it’s a lot more. And I know you probably don’t feel the same way. So I should just leave and—”

Reid put his finger to Luke’s lips. “And what if I did feel the same way?”

Luke swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly dry. His hand snaked up into Reid’s hair and Reid replaced his finger with his lips. They kissed, mouths opening quickly, bodies pressing close. As their tongues stroked and hands explored, the front of Luke’s jeans quickly became uncomfortably tight.

Stumbling backward, Luke headed to the bed, yanking his jacket off and tossing it on the floor. Reid followed, their kisses punctuated by the removal of more clothing. Luke was shirtless when the back of his knees met the mattress and he sat.

Reid finished unbuttoning his own shirt and discarded it. Luke's pulse raced as he reached up and caressed Reid’s muscled chest. Reid leaned down, but just as his lips met Luke’s again, he straightened. “Luke.”

“Huh?” Luke was concentrating on undoing the button on Reid’s pants.

“Look at me.”

Luke did, his hands frozen on Reid’s fly.

“If this is too fast, we can slow down. I don’t want to push you.”

For a moment, Luke didn’t say anything. He was supposed to live happily ever after with Noah. He was supposed to want forever. With a deep breath, Luke stood and used his feet to wrangle his sneakers off before stepping out of his jeans and boxers.

He didn’t know about forever yet, but Luke knew he’d never wanted anyone the way he wanted Reid.

Naked, he kissed Reid, who practically growled as he pressed Luke back onto the bed. After a few economical movements, Reid was naked, too. Their hard cocks rubbed together with delicious pleasure as Reid covered Luke’s body. Luke thrust his hips up and explored Reid’s mouth as his mind raced. He was in bed with another man. Not Noah. _He was in bed with Reid_.

When Reid licked and kissed his way down Luke’s body, Luke was afraid he would come already. As Reid sucked on Luke’s nipple, Luke felt the tingles of pleasure all the way down to his toes. “Jesus. You’re good at that.”

Glancing up, Reid grinned. “That’s just the opening act.” Moving downward, his tongue swirled in Luke’s belly button before he pressed kisses to Luke’s abdomen. As he kissed and nuzzled, Reid’s fingers danced lightly over Luke’s inner thighs, and Luke spread his legs impatiently.

“I’m sorry. Did you want something?” Reid’s fingers still moved as he looked innocently at Luke, his face inches from Luke’s leaking dick.

“Reid,” Luke ground out.

“Oh, that’s good. Say it again.”

“ _Reeeid._ ”

Reid wrapped one hand around Luke. “I’m going to suck your cock now. And it’s going to be better than you’ve ever had it before.”

Luke quickly discovered that, as usual, Reid was right.

He groaned loudly as Reid closed his lips over the head of Luke’s cock. The combination of Reid’s skilled hands and mouth were incredible. As Luke gasped and moaned, trying to stay as quiet as he could, he touched Reid’s hair, his shoulders, his neck. Reid pulled back, his eyes locked with Luke’s. Then he reached up with his left hand and took Luke’s right, weaving their fingers together.

He licked and sucked, head moving up and down expertly. Reid flicked Luke’s slit with his tongue before swallowing him to the root, the sweet pressure driving Luke’s hips upward. The tingling in his balls intensified and he gasped out, “I’m going to...” as Reid took him even deeper. Unlike Noah, Reid didn’t pull back, and Luke came down his throat, clutching Reid’s hand as pleasure consumed him.

Luke’s chest heaved as he struggled for air. Reid crawled up and kissed him softly, his lips still wet with Luke’s seed, which Luke found surprisingly hot. Reid examined his hand and Luke noticed the little half-moon marks his nails had left behind. Reid’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Careful. My hands are my livelihood.”

Rolling Reid onto his back, Luke straddled his legs, taking Reid’s thick cock in hand. “Let me make it up to you.”

The cry startled them both, and they stared at each other in confusion. As the wail grew louder, Reid closed his eyes with a sigh. “At tonight’s performance, the role of my pager will be played by the baby monitor.”

Luke squeezed him. “Maybe he’ll go back to sleep on his own.”

As Reid groaned, Jacob’s cries grew louder. “Just hold that thought, Luke.” With strong hands, he lifted Luke off him and tugged on a pair of track pants. He turned at the door. “Don’t move.”

“Doctor’s orders?”

Reid laughed and ducked out as Luke laid back, his arms behind his head.

He wasn’t going anywhere.  



End file.
